Thank Shuggazoom For Crash Landing
by Marie Sutcliff
Summary: The hyperforce was deceiding to investiagate when a strange force pulled them down towards the planet, turning the monkey human! Can the hyperforce make it off the planet with the help of their news friends, or will they be stuck there forever? But will they save they're friends too?
1. Crash Landing

_Meanwhile in the depths of space, the Hyperforce were scanning for Dark One Worm activity. _

"Scanners show signs of strange wavelengths plusing from the planets atmosphere." Gibson informed their leader, Chiro, as he decieded whether or not to investigate.

"You know what those things always turn out to be? DEATHTRAPS! I'm not getting my losing my cool again like we did on Lotrax 7!" Sprx yelled, entering the command room.

"I think we should investgate, there might be inhaibtants our need our help." Chiro stated. Right before anyone could reply, the system shutdown alarm went off and they lost all power.

"Otto! Gibson! Status report!" Chiro commanded.

"All system were shut down by some weird force. I think it was caused by the wavelengths summitted from the planet." Gibson and Otto said, trying to get the robot back up running.

All of a sudden, something hit the robot with extreme force and caused everyone to fly backwards and smack into the walls. The robot then started being pulled down towards the planet, sending everyone into a state of panic. Screams filled the robot as the robot spiraled out of control, then crashed into the ground. Everyone was knocked unconsieous.

After the robot crashed, four girls who were waiting safetly behind a tree peered out of hiding and walked towards the giantic beast. The girls entered it through the cracks in the metal to where the hyperforce rested.

"They look like they took a big hit. We need to get them to the healing room stat!" Said a girl violet hair, pushing up her blue rimmed specutcals.

"But what about William! How are we gonna get them past him!" Yelled a girl with bright red hair, hanging around her shoulder in perfect, yet natural ringlets. Her straighten bangs falling over her eyes.

"Duuuuhhhhh, we just cover them up! He won't see them!" Giggled a girl with hair just as bright as the other girl, but with silver following down, her hair teased up at the top making her hair look thin at the bottom.

"First we need to cover them up so we can get them out of here without exposing their..." Spoke the eldest girl of the group, her black hair fading down to a sterling silver, then purest of white.

"What about our jackets?" The girl with red hair asked, pulling off her Suicide Silence jacket, her curls getting caught on the zipper.

"Super idea!" the youngest bounced as her red and silver hair danced next to her head.

"We need to hurry." The violet hair girl followed the red head's plan and so the the eldest of them. Once they were covered, they each proceded to carry the members.

"I call this cutie!" The red and silver hair girl squealed as she picked up Otto, barely able to carry him.

"This one is mine." The violet hair girl said softly as she carfully picked up Gibson.

The black hair girl decided on Antauri, having eyes on him, and Sprx 77 being next to him. The red hair girl gently placed Chiro over her shoulder then grabbed the last person, another girl, that was a few feet away from Chiro.

"Let's go, we only have half a hour till William gets house!" The red hair girl shouted behind her as she made her way out of the robot. The rest of the girls followed her as they mae they way through the path the made to their house.


	2. We're What?

_As the girls finally arrived at the house, they opened the door swiftly and rushed inside. _

"Quick! Get them to the healing room! I don't know how much damage they took and what state they are in." The violet hair girl screamed as she laid Gibson down on a cot. Everyone else did the same as the violet hair girl set up more cots, there only being two availible when they first entered. Her and the red hair girl quickly worked to examine them and get them set up to an IV and the self made breathing machine.

"What condition are they in?" The eldest asked worriedly. The youngest looked up the eldest then at the red hair girl with worried eyes.

"Luckily they're stable. They were just knocked unconscious from the blow. They should wake soon, but we should get them something besides our jackets to cover them." The red hair girl said, looking at her Suicide Silence jacket around Nova's body.

"The scrubs?" The youngest chirped up in excitment, wanting to help.

"Yes. Let's just them dressed." The violet hair girl said, rushing to get the scrubs from the closet. They all got to work, undressing the 5 and re-clothing them with the hospital scrubs. The youngest girl with red and silver hair stared greatly at Otto once he was uncovered.

"Ohhhhhh he's nice." She said in a happy, excited tone of voice. The red hair girl pulled her away from him and sat her down.

"You're done for now." She said sternly then finished redressing Otto as the red and silver hair girl scolded at her.

Soon enough, they heard the door open and close, and a familar voice echoed through the house.

"Girls! Ronald! I'm home." There was a sound of objects being placed down.

"Daddy!" All the girls screamed in unison as they run out of the room and hugged their father.

10 minutes later in the healing room, the members of the hyperforce started slowly stirring into conscious. Otto, one of the first ones to sit up, saw 4 girls standing around talking. The one with red and silver hair turned around and jumped up and down enthusiasticly.

"Yay! The green hair cutie is awake!" She said running up to Otto, almost jumping on him. The red hair girl quickly grabbed her a pulled her back while yelling.

"Amity! I told you to back off of him! There's no need to startle the poor boy, he just woke up!" The red hair girl said to the red and silver hair girl, named Amity.

Otto looked over at Chiro, who was just starting to gain conscious. "She wasn't messing with Chiro." He said in a confused fashion.

"No, she was trying to bear hug you." The red hair girl said, keeping Amity down in a chair.

"But... I'm not a boy. I'm a robot monkey." He scratched his head. The violet hair grabbed a mirror and handed into Otto.

"Ummmm not anymore."

Otto looked at his reflection and his jaw dropped. He then screamed, completely in shock at his new transfermation. The rest of the team awoke with alertness.

"Otto what's wrong- OTTO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Nova sheirked, then sheirked louder looking down at herself. The rest of the team was merely shocked at what they had become, their leader was in the same state.

"Monkey team... You all turned human!" Chiro shouted.


	3. Learning and Hanging In

_After the hyperforce finished screaming (thanks to sedations by the red hair girl and the violet hair girl.) over their new forms, they began to settle down, still in painc mode._

"What happened? Why are we like this?" Sprx asked, flexing his fingers, looking around at the others.

"Well, you either hit your head harder that I imagined and you're hallinating you're robot monkeys; or you were affected by the dark magic." The violet hair girl explain to them.

"Dark magic? Are those the wavelengths we detected coming from your planet?" Gibson asked curiously.

"I suppose so." The violet girl said, pushing her glasses back up.

"See, like I said, DEATH TRAPS! ALWAYS DEATH TRAPS! I told you all so! But noooooo no one listens!" Sprx shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Last time I checked, you all were alive." The black and silver hair girl said crossing her arms.

"Fair enough point. But, who are you girls? Why did you take us in and help us?" Antauri asked in a puzzling matter.

"This little girl, the youngest, with the red and silver hair is Amity, she's usual in a happy giggliy mood but don't get on her bad side. The girl with the red hair is Marie, my advice don't lie and don't be a bitch. you'll regret it-" The black and silver hair girl was cut off by Marie.

"I'm not a bad as I used to be. If you keep telling people to aviod me I'm never gonna make any friends, one of the things you keep complaining to me about!" Marie was sitting down, holding back Amity who was trying to break free for her grasp.

"The girl with violet hair and glasses is Caroline, she's the science tech around here. And I, am Destiny, the eldest of the girls. If you ever need to talk to anyone, Marie and I are always open to your thoughts." Destiny then cursity for the hyperforce. Caroline, Marie, and Amity followed after her.

"My name is Chiro, leader of the hyperforce. The one with silver hair is known as Antauri, the silver monkey, the one with red hair is known as Sprx 77 or Sprx, the red monkey, the one with yellow hair is nova, the yellow monkey, the one with blue hair is known as Gibson, the blue monkey, and lastly, the green hair one is Otto, the green monkey." Chiro finished. Amity smiled widely when she learned Otto's name.

"Your name is so cute! Your so adorable!" Amity started squeling and Marie covered her mouth.

"Shhhhhhh keep it down. You want them to get caught!" Marie harshly whispered and Amity nodded.

"Kids! Dinner in 30 minutes!" William shouted.

"We need to get them clothed if their ever gonna leave this room." Marie said.

"Ohhhhh Otto can wear my Blood On The Dance Floor shirt!" Amity clapped her hands together and bounced up and down.

Destiny, Caroline, and Marie all shouted "NO!"" at the same time. And of course, Otto had to ask the forrbidden question.

"What's Blood On The Dance Floor?" Otto looked at Amity fasinated.

"They're one of my favvvvvorite bands! My favorite song is Candyland!" Amity twirled around and started singing "Welcome to CandyLand!  
I'll split your ass in two,  
So take me by my hand;  
Lick it up,  
Slide it down,  
And satisfy my sweet tooth! "

Marie grabbed her and and covered her mouth. "What have we told you about Blood On The Dance Floor!" Marie picked her up and carried her out of the room. Amity started screaming _"Put me down!" _and _"What's wrong with BOTDF!"_ But then, the door was slammed behind them.

Destiny and Caroline bowed in sync for the hyperforce. "Our sincerious apoligizes about that scene. Now, let's get you changed. Antauri, you follow me and Gibson, you follow Caroline." They got up and held the door open for them. Antauri and Gibson stood up and followed the girls out the door. A few moments later, Marie came back into the room

"Sorry about that guys. We've warned her before about this." Marie bowed to them.

"Does she know what that means?" Nova asked, wided eye in shocked.

"Only some of it. You can thank our father, Grelle, for that." Marie rolled her eyes and started to dig for her glasses in Caroline's drawers.

"It that who's downstairs?" Chiro asked.

"No, that's our father William. Grell is Amity and I's second dad. They divorced soon after Amity was born so we always told her Grell was our uncle." Marie pulled out her glasses for when she had to work in the lab.

"So you have two dads? What about a mom?" Otto asked curiously. Marie grabbed one of Caroline's medical books then started flipping the pages while speaking.

"I was told I have a birth mom but I never met her, neither did Amity. But you can't tell her any of this though. She's not mentally strong enough to take in all this information at once." Marie said, then folded the page for book and left her glasses on top of it. "Let's get you guys changed. Come on."

They all got up and followed Marie down the hallway to where Ronald's room was located. Once inside, Marie ameddantly started picking out clothes for all of them.

She handed Sprx a Red Linkin Park muscle shirt, black gym shorts, red nike elete socks, and black vans. She handed Otto black jeans and high tops, same for Chiro expect his jeans were ripped. She pointed to the underwear drawer and said she'd right back with Otto and Chiro's shirts.

They all went to the different corners of the room the change is adviod awkardness. Once they were done, Marie was at the door. 

"Here you guys go." Marie handed Otto a Motionless In White shirt and Crown The Empire shirt to Chiro.

"Hurry up, we gotta sneak you out so it looks like you just showed up at here. And I gotta help Nova." And with that she left.


	4. Disagree For Long?

Marie hurried down the hallway back to the healing room to get Nova, the last one left who needed the change. I opened the door and saw her waiting nervously on the bed. I smiled and walked next to her.

"Hey. You ready?" I asked, she looked up at me. There was a depressing look in her bubblegum pink eyes.

"I don't know..." She looked back down at the floor, her golden locks falling in front of her face. I place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Nova?" I asked sympathticlly.

"I just... I just don't know what Sprx will think of me and this body... what if he doesn't like me. I mean, you girls are so beauitful." I gagged at the last comment. She looked at me puzzled.

"What?" She asked.

"Me? Beauitful? I don't even met the tolerance level dear. If anyone if freaking beauitful it's you. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll love you. Though he might have some competion when Ronald gets home." I nudged her shoulder and wink. She caught what I meant and smiled.

"We'll have to give you some of Caroline's clothes if we're gonna dress you up fabulously." I opened the door and she followed me down to the Caroline and Destiny's room. I opened Caroline's closet and started searching for the perfect outfit. Nova stood there waiting friskliy.

"I GOT IT!" Marie yelled, causing Nova to jump in surprisment. Her eyes widen in amazment. Marie had picked out a strapless black and pink dress. It was tight fitting at the top, then flowed down in a satin, feeling veil that stopped in the front, midway her thighs, and continued down to her ankles in the back.

"It's beauitful... Do you think I could pull it off?" Nova asked sheepishly.

"Well you're boobs might be too big for it but try. And here." Marie handed her one of Destiny's strapless bras and a white thong. Nova blushed madly looking at Marie and she nodded and left. Marie went to her room and grabbed a pair of my black flats with the bows and left them outside the room Novva was in.

"Your shoes are outside the door." Then she went back down the hall, then outside the healing room. Once there, her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw Otto and Chiro head banging to Black Veil Brides- I Am Bulletproof. Amity was holding Otto's hand as Sprx looked for adifferent song.

"Man, I'm glad Antauri is with Destiny." Chiro stated, his hair falling down into side bangs.

"Claude used to be the same way when he first moved in with us." Amity said, still holding onto Otto's hand.

"If he's with Destiny he won't disagree for long." Marie said smiling at the others.

"Who won't disagree for long?" A voice from behind them asked. They turned around and saw Antauri next at Destiny with his arms crossed.


End file.
